En Campaña
by Anniih
Summary: El inglés y la estadounidense están en campaña para hacer un bebé. El deseo de ser padres primerizos los tienen maravillados. Pero, lo intentan y lo intentan y Emily no puede quedar embarazada. Acuden a un especialista...¿Francis? *UKxFemUSA, AU.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Juego de tiempos. Métodos, trucos, entre otras cosas para tener un bebé. Arthur va salir medio machista, pero es por el momento, deben entenderlo también. No Lemon. Y NyoUSA es tierna. Es un fic educativo y hetero.

**Pareja: **UKxFemUSA/ArthurxEmily.

**Otras Parejas:** EspañaxFemRomano/AntonioxCaterine y FranciaxFemCanadá/FrancisxMaguerite.

**Datos:** Se supone que era un Oneshot y no se encontraba dentro de mis proyectos. Pero se me ocurrió ayer y comencé a escribirlo. Lo iba a subir completito hoy por el día de San Calentín (xD), sin embargo, no alcanzaré a subirlo todo. Por eso subo el primer capítulo. Solo es de dos.

Ojalá lo disfruten ^ ^

.

* * *

><p><strong>En Campaña<strong>

**.**

Emily se encuentra en el baño. Espera los tensos minutos como si fuera el fin del mundo. Las manos le tiemblan, le sudan frías. Se muerde el labio y luego las uñas sin despegar la vista del pequeño aparato sobre el lavamanos. Demonios, ya no puede cargar con la angustia. Sus ganas de mirar y saber le ganan. No aguanta más. Esperar tantos minutos ya debería de estar listo.

Respira profundamente frunciendo leve el ceño. Muy bien, determinada se acerca extendiendo la mano al aparato.

Mientras tanto, el británico la espera afuera con los nervios de punta, caminando de un lado para otro, removiéndose los cabellos. Reza en que todo salga bien, murmurando frases en dialectos extraños. De repente su atención va directo a la puerta que se acaba de abrir, saliendo la mujer que le robó el corazón con su carácter tierno e infantil.

La de cabello rubio y ondulado no lo mira. La cabeza la tiene baja, viendo el test de embarazo como si fuera lo único existente en esta vida. Si fuera así, no valdría la pena seguir viviendo, menos con la tristeza llevada ahora.

Arthur traga. Quiere acercarse y saber lo que sucede. Mueve los pies, lento. Llega a ella acariciándole los brazos, intentando entablar una conversación. Solo quiere que le diga si ahora _sí_ o _no_.

Y ve la negación con la cabeza en la chica. Otra vez no.

La abraza firme y le besa la frente. Solo hay que intentarlo una vez más. Sí, como las otras anteriores. Miles de veces lo han intentado y nada resulta. _Nada_ resulta.

Las maravillosas ganas de tener un bebé, de formar una familia cada día que pasa son menos probables, desapareciendo. Escucharon con mucho asombro de que tener un niño es cambiarle la vida, transformándose en ser de luz, encontrar aquel sentimiento jamás experimentado, más lejos que el mismo amor. La estadounidense desea tener a ese pequeño ser en su vientre. Poder sentirlo, tener una parte de su novio en su cuerpo. Y él, también aspira. Oír al bebé decirle papá sería muy hermoso, además partes de sus vidas estarían en un solo ser. Todo su amor en _uno_.

Pero…las ilusiones se quiebran.

Incluso intentaron hasta lo más estúpido sobre remedios caseros y algunos no tan estúpidos, como arrebatarle el café a Emily. Lo leyó en un diario inglés. La cafeína no le hacía bien a las mujeres, afectando en la fertilidad. Sin embargo, no solo era el peso caído en Emily, también en Arthur. Los dos como pareja debían estar juntos y hacer caso a los trucos sobre embarazos. Ambos.

Obviamente Arthur no confiaba cien por ciento en esas recetas, pero no quedaba otra que experimentar. Tomó jugo de zanahoria con jengibre. Esa vez casi vomita. También le decían en tener una alimentación sana… ¡él tiene una alimentación totalmente sana!

Tomar té de caléndula, jalea real, ¡intentó de todo!

En Emily simplemente iba contando sus días fértiles, día, horas, minutos, hasta los segundos. Incluso, estaba apunto de usar el truco del agua mineral, de esas recetas que te da la abuelita. Dios…lo pensó muy bien antes de hacerlo. No se metería esa agua en su interior, y menos mal que no lo hizo. Supo por conocidas que ese truco es peligroso y disminuiría la probabilidad de embarazo.

Por supuesto, no olvidaron hacerse un examen de fertilidad en ambos.

Suspira.

Todo iba mal.

Todo va mal.

Perdiendo las esperanzas, el mayor tiene una excelente idea. Ir al médico, a un gineco-obstetra. Intentarlo con un especialista en el tema no tendrán problemas. Eso esperan.

Contactan con la hora médica en la clínica. Le dicen el apellido del doctor al que van asistir. A Arthur le suena familiar pero no se preocupa, hay miles de personas con ese apellido en el mundo. Tan mala suerte no puede tener.

Entonces, al siguiente día van a su esperanza de vida. Sus nombres de pacientes se escuchan, indicándoles el número del cuarto del especialista. Se ponen de pie yendo hacia allá. Entran.

― ¿Francis? ¿Tú? ¿Nuestro médico? ―era imposible que tuviera tan mala suerte, por Dios. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué le hizo al mundo para merecer esto?

―_Bonjour!_ ¿Cómo han estado? Que alegría verlos ―muy al contrario sucede en el francés, alzando las manos en saludarlos con gran entusiasmo. La única en corresponderle el saludo es la joven―. Sí, te dije que soy médico. ―le responde al inglés mientras lo hace entrar a la consulta. Cierra la puerta.

―Pero no me dijiste de qué profesión ―era mejor haberle preguntando ese día cuando supo su profesión. Hubiese elegido otro―. _Why you, bloody hell?_ Voy a pasar vergüenza. ―solo imaginarse contar sus problemas de pareja, el francés se burlaría de él.

Emily trata de hacerlo calmar y no adelantar los hechos. Posteriormente, se acomodan tomando asiento frente al escritorio del médico cuya profesión es gineco-obstetra Bonnefoy. Arthur cruza las piernas como de costumbre. Emily también. Es curioso y gracioso, aunque el más adusto es él.

― ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ―procede a preguntar amablemente como el conocido de la pareja.

―Tenemos un gran problema ―dice la norteamericana, desviando y manteniendo la vista al frente―. No puedo quedar embarazada.

― ¿Te diste cuenta de su homosexualidad?

―_What?_ ¡Idiota! ―exclama enojado, ¿cómo lo va estar si le dicen eso a su pareja?― ¡No le metas ideas en la cabeza!

Francis ríe para darle humor al tenso ambiente.

―Tranquilo Arthur ―ella lo calma sacudiendo las manos mostrando una sonrisa mezclada entre asusta y divertida por el comentario del francés. Luego se reponen―. No es eso…hemos intentado de todo pero nada resulta. No puedo quedar embarazada.

―Uhm ―el médico se toca la barba, pensativo analizando la situación de acuerdo a sus estudios de la medicina moderna. Coge un bolígrafo y una agenda. Ahora sí se meterá en su papel. Tomará apuntes importantes para dar una respuesta y ayudar a sus amigos-pacientes―. Bien… ¿ambos son fértiles?

La pareja de cabellos rubios afirman en que lo son.

―Veamos, tienen la edad correcta para tener un bebé, sobre todo para Emily en tener sus órganos reproductores preparados, también como física y psicológicamente ―explica. Al inglés le da envidia en saber tantas cosas y él no en brindarle ayuda a su pareja. Se cuestiona cómo es posible que Francis no use esa inteligencia más a menudo―. ¿Has tomado anticonceptivos?

―Hace dos años atrás los dejé. ―Emily Jones contesta con naturalidad.

―Y desde entonces no sucede nada ―mueve el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Corrige un punto en su agenda para continuar―. ¿Cuál es tu dieta, Emily?

― ¿Dieta? ―pestañea desentendida para enseguida soltar una risita. En su vida no existe esa palabra― No, no. Yo no hago dieta.

―Se refiere a tu alimentación ―Arthur ruede los ojos. Así que él le aclara al mayor―. Con lo único que se alimenta son con hot dog's. Ya la conoces.

―Así veo ―el galo ladea la cabeza con ternura hacia la menor. Enseguida regresa a lo suyo―. ¿Tienen relaciones en los días fértiles? ―ellos aciertan― ¿Fuman, beben alcohol, alguna sustancia o droga?

Rápidamente la estadounidense señala al británico, acusándolo sin una pisca de remordimiento. A pesar de no tener una alimentación sana, por lo menos no consume drogas licitas ni ilícitas.

Kirkland surca los labios adquiriendo una sonrisa falsa, tratando de parecer no tan culpable.

―Em…yo…las dos primeras.

―Arthur…_mon cher ami _―hace negaciones con la cabeza―. Te recomiendo que dejes el tabaco, no ayuda en la fertilidad. Por lo menos dejar veinte cigarrillos ayuda bastante. Y el alcohol también. ―aconseja sabio.

―_I will_. ―agacha la cabeza sintiéndose acusado de un crimen y apunto de ser sentenciado.

―Uhm… ¿Cuántas veces por semana? ―no espera ni un segundo para proceder con la próxima pregunta, ruborizándolos de sorpresa. Esa pregunta es personal, ¿no? ¡¿Por qué tendrían que responderla?

― ¿Qué? ―el pecho de Arthur se infla y abre los ojos de par a par, desconcertado. Lo sabía. A pesar de que Bonnefoy fuera muy profesional, su personalidad degenerada no desaparece.

― ¿Eh? ―ahora se desconcierta la joven.

―Vamos, contesten si realmente desean tener un niño. ―obvio que se da cuenta de la vergüenza que tienen, pero es por su bien.

―Em…pues… ―el inglés mira para todos lados. Luego a su novia, reconociendo el mismo rubor en sus pómulos.

―Am… ―del mismo modo ella lo observa. ¿Qué puede contestar? ¿Decir la verdad? ¿Arthur la dirá?

Continúan compartiendo la incertidumbre y timidez. Rápidamente bajan la cabeza.

―Tres veces… ―hasta que al fin responden. Dios…es tan vergonzoso.

―Supongo que no les importa el sexo del bebé ―claramente para la pareja el sexo no es lo más importante para ellos―. ¿Y ustedes…hacen el amor con amor o para tener el bebé?

―Por supuesto que con amor, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―Arthur se siente indignado con esa atroz, horrible y desubicada pregunta.

El francés arquea una ceja, dudando. El británico lo espeta con la mirada. El francés carraspea la garganta. La estadounidense solamente yace de expectante.

―Sucede que conozco parejas así ―comienza a explicar dejando el bolígrafo quieto en su escritorio―. Se preocupan más en tener un bebé, que hacerlo con _amour_. Y debo explicarles que los bebés se hacen con amor y pasión, no el simple hecho de que el espermatozoide fecunde al óvulo. A las mayorías se les olvida que la principal función del sexo no es la reproducción, _c'est le plaisance. _―nadie como él sabe a la perfección, dejando a los menores pensativos en un estado de razonamiento que el mismo Shakespeare estaría por semanas analizando y creando fantásticas escrituras, aunque muchos dudan de su existencia.

El silencio otorga en la consulta, ya que están meditando si la probabilidad de un error en la dificultad de ser padres primerizos.

―Tal vez… ―menciona bajito la joven, girando hacia su pareja― tus espermatozoides estén fallidos.

― ¿Qué? ―¿qué fue esa suposición? Al inglés le parece un tic en el ojo, casi trastornado.

―_That _―se cruza de brazos, arrugando el puente entre sus diminutas y femeninas cejas―. Tus espermatozoides se deben morir en el camino, a lo mejor son lentos y adictos al té.

Demonios… ¡¿Qué le está diciendo? ¡¿Por qué le dice algo tan atroz acerca de sus espermios? Dios, debe defender su orgullo de hombre.

― ¡Mis espermatozoides están perfectamente bien! ―y atina a responder.

Emily se pone de pie. Francis los mira. ― ¡¿Entonces explícame como demonios Antonio tiene tres niños con Caterine? ¡Y van para el cuarto en la búsqueda de una niña!

Arthur también se levanta. Francis los sigue mirando.

― ¡Pues…no sé! ¡…Tal vez tiene buena fertilidad!

― ¡Eso! ―le apunta con el dedo índice― ¡Buena fertilidad, algo que tú no tienes porque te pones a fumar y a beber alcohol!

― ¡No me eches la culpa a mí, _bloody hell_! ―simplemente sus oídos no pueden creer lo escuchado. Tanta tención y arrebato le da igual lo que pueda decir― ¡Si tanto quieres quedar embarazada, pídele al idiota español que lo haga! ¡Yo me largo! ―totalmente determinado corre la silla a un lado para salir enfadado y herido en el orgullo de hombre, del acto dramático, yendo a la puerta.

― ¡Sí, lárgate! ¡No te quiero ver en la casa! _I don't love you!_

Esto… ¿es idea suya o las cosas se están escapando de las manos? Piensa Francis, bastante pegado a su escritorio por cualquier índice de violencia en lanzar objetos o su persona, sobre todo si proviene de la chica. Por suerte no anda con el bate. Eso sería muerte segura.

― ¡No te preocupes, está noche me voy donde mis hermanos! ―abre la puerta, donde sus gritos son lo último escuchado en la sala, mientras los pacientes de afuera oyen todo, preguntándose como demonios se inició esa discusión dentro de la consulta de un gineco-obstetra. Debió ser algo muy grave. Claro, ellos no son metiches.

Y de repente, se oye lo siguiente a todo pulmón:

― ¡Vete el diablo Arthur Kirkland!

Y el nombrado con tanto _amor_ cierra la puerta dando un portazo llegando retumbar las paredes.

El galo mantiene los ojos expectantes e inmóviles teniendo en mente en cambiarse de profesión si va a seguir recibiendo pacientes de esa calidez. ¿Y así desean tener hijos? No van a llegar a ninguna parte.

Su atención se despega al oír cortos y débiles sollozos naciendo en la americana. ¿Llora? ¿Luego de todo lo ocurrido está llorando?

Deja de lado su profesión transformándose en el amigo de la pareja, y de ella por supuesto. Camina y la acomoda en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello con mucho cuidado, comprensión y ternura. Las piernas de la chica tiemblan sin poder mantenerse de pie, dándole el resultado de caer sentada sin despegarse del francés.

―Tranquilita, tranquilita. Todo pasará ―a Bonnefoy solo le queda brindarle apoyo y palabras sabias―. Está discusión sucede a menudo en las parejas que no pueden tener un bebé, es una crisis normal. Todo va estar bien ―cierra los parpados y la abraza suave. Por parte de ella, lo rodea por el cuello―. Emily…

― ¿Qué…sniff? ―su voz se oye ahogada, sin dejar al galo.

―S-Si quieres abrázame hazlo… ―le permite de todo en sentirse mejor con lo pasado, aunque su habla tan sensual cambia drásticamente sin que él quiera―, pe-pero no me ahorques si no quieres dejar a tu hermana viuda.

Exactamente lamentable. Inocente, le estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza en el cuello. Deprisa lo libera acongojada. La discusión con el hombre innombrable no debe ensañarse con el novio de su hermana Maguerite.

―_Sorry, brother in law._ ―da las disculpas correspondientes secándose el agua de sus ojos azules. Lo mejor es volver a casa. Después de todo, venir al médico no sirvió de mucho. Después de todo, no serán padres.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió de la consulta fue directo al estacionamiento. Notó el auto ahí. Arthur decidió irse a pie que manejar y dejarla sola. Por lo menos un poco de caballerosidad le quedaba después de la pelea.<p>

Exhaló agotada masajeándose el cuello. Ya ni recordar en lo pasado, menos a él. Era bueno regresar de una vez y recostarse en su cama y tomarse un café. Sí, iba intoxicar su cuerpo con cafeína. ¿A quién le interesa ahora? A nadie.

Abre los parpados con poca capacidad de esfuerzo. La pared de tonalidad crema se cruza en su camino sin malas intenciones, solo está ahí, quieta. ¿Se habrá quedado dormida al llegar? ¿Qué hora serán? No puede mover el cuerpo y no quiere hacerlo. Estar acostada en la cama la hace sentir más tranquila. En una gran cama matrimonial habiendo un espacio vacío y helado. Solitario. Donde debería existir una persona acompañándola en estos momentos tan duros e indeseables, y decirse a sí mismos _no todo se ha perdido, intentémoslo una vez más._

Presiona los ojos y respira profundo. ¿En dónde estará? Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, revisando todos los rincones no se hallaba. Su novio inglés en verdad se fue.

Nada más le queda que preguntarse la hora. Viendo aun los débiles rayos de luz en su cuarto, deben ser alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Vuelve a dormir.

* * *

><p>El anglosajón había llegado con la frustración y enojo sobre su espalda al departamento de sus hermanos solterones. Sus "queridos" hermanos, quienes se preocuparan de su sorpresiva visita y tal vez, celebren acompañados de ron y whisky en sus vasos, para el nuevo integrante de la soltería. Mejor dicho, el regreso de la soltería.<p>

No obstante, obviamente nada de eso pasó. Tenía las llaves del departamento, no sabía por qué aun las traía. Visitarlos jamás lo hacía. Bueno, después de todo entró. Por arte de magia las cosas estaban ordenadas. Tuvo conclusiones del por qué. Era posible que los gemelos al fin se esfumaron. Lo dudó. Daba igual. Sea quien sea quien se encontraba lo molestarían y le arruinarían el día más de que ya estaba. No quería contarles sobre el mal sabor con _ella_, ni recordarlo. Solamente anhelaba estar tranquilo en su habitación abandonada repleta de ratones. Lo más seguro, nadie, ninguno de los cuatro se apiadó en mantener su antigua habitación limpia.

Dio las pisadas encima del suelo de la brillosa cerámica. Se adentró al living encontrando una cabeza pelirroja recostada en el sofá en dirección a la televisión. De los cuatro, el menos con que quería toparse era él. Pero en fin…ya estaba aquí, en el ambiente tan "familiar".

Enseguida, al escuchar el ruido del visitante hizo la cabeza para atrás. Pensó en ser una mala ilusión de colocarle esa figura frente a sus orbes. Unos segundos eternos se mantuvo así, observando, mientras Arthur le devolvía una no agradable mirada. Bien, con eso le era suficiente en saber que el mocoso de su hermano no era una ilusión o un fantasma. Lo siguiente fue preguntarse qué rayos estaba haciendo en el departamento si vivía con esa chica norteamericana que no le agradaba para nada.

Usó la lógica e instinto de _lindo_ –y sexy– hermano mayor.

― ¿Te peleaste con tu noviecita? ―preguntó lascivo mientras el rubio se dirigía a una mesa fina de vidrio donde al lado yacía su objetivo, una licorera de madera. Cogió una botella, un vaso de cristal y se sirvió.

―No te importa. ―responde cortante, más expectante en el sonido entre los cristales y el alcohol. Luego va a tomar asiento en el sillón de al frente, dando el primer sorbo para relajarse.

― ¿Todavía lo siguen intentando? Por esa cara de garrapata mutilada parece que te echó toda la responsabilidad ―claro, sabía sobre el temita de ponerse en campaña. Éste no se inmutó en enderezarse, solamente lo miraba, y más cuando el joven de ojos verdes saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos―. Fumando y bebiendo no te ayudará a que yo tenga un sobrino mocoso junior. ―tampoco es como si lo deseara.

―Cierra la boca. ―cualquier consejo dado por ese tipo no le haría caso. No tenía idea de nada. Mejor que se calle. Además, no había nada que le dijera que no podía hacer esto por la fertilidad. Aspiró el tabaco.

Y Scott lo sabía. Arthur era un cabeza hueca, testarudo y terco. No podía aportar mucho. Suspiró volviendo a posar su vista en el programa de televisión.

―Bueno, conste que te estoy dando un poco de ayuda. Luego no me critiques que soy el hermano malvado. ―ya se encontraba acostumbrado sobre su papel entre los cuatro.

―Preocúpate de tus problemas y de tu novia. ―una vez más le cortó. Era mejor salir del lugar e irse a su cuarto, si es que todavía existía. Se puso de pie llevándose consigo el vaso y el cigarro encendido.

― ¿Te conté que terminé con ella? ―lo mencionó de lo más natural, tomando desprevenido al menor, inclusive lo detuvo a medio camino.

―…Demonios Scott, ¿con cuántas te has metido? Ni siquiera te duran un mes. ―ese sujeto no podría ser menos estable. Hasta Francis dura más teniéndolo de concuñado.

―Solo busco la correcta ―respondió cambiando los canales, su programa terminó y esperaba encontrar una película―. Además…era bastante caprichosa, celosa y odiosa, como tú ―Arthur le insultó entre dientes―. Y no era buena en la cama. ―bueno, para él era un dato especial.

Kirkland no le dio más vuelta al asunto, no se metería en su vida y ni le interesaba. Siguió con su camino antes de escuchar la última estupidez del pelirrojo.

―Creo que me haré homosexual. ―era su alternativa considerada.

―Bien por ti. ―claramente lo felicitó irónico.

De ese modo fue su bienvenida y relajante platica entre hermanos. ¡Deberían hacerlo más seguido, por dios!

Al entrar al cuarto observó cuidadosamente. No estaba mal cuidado, pero si había polvo pegado en los muebles. Se acercó a ver uno de ellos. Recordó su adolescencia. Guardaba unas revistas en ese cajón. Abrió. Vaya, aun se mantenían intactas. Dejó el vaso sobre el mueble y cogió una de las revistas pornográficas. Simplemente la hojeó y la regresó a su lugar. No le causaba nada como antes. Estos momentos solo puede pensar en una sola mujer.

Mierda, no debe estar pensando en _ella_, ni mucho menos buscando retratos de su rostro en las manchas del techo. ¡Que patético, Arthur Kirkland!

Ya había tomado todo el licor del vaso y fumado el cigarro. ¿Qué más puede hacer ahora? ¿Dormir? No tiene sueño. ¿Inventar una discusión con Scott? Hablando de hermanos… ¿dónde andan los otros tres? Mejor para él, está más calmado.

Demasiado calmado, sarcasmo. No lo puede estar. Piensa en no haberle dicho a Emily en acostarse con Antonio, claro no lo dijo en esas palabras pero nadie es tonto para no entender el significado. Debe odiarle. Tiene sus razones. Más encima ella le dijo que no lo quería y que se fuera el diablo.

¡Se siente poco hombre! ¡Debería levantarse de la cama e ir a pedirle perdón! ¡Sí, eso debe hacer!

Aunque… ¿por qué lo haría? No pueden tener un bebé, lo han intentado varias veces y no consiguen absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso dejar el tabaco lo ayudará? ¡Ja! Gran chiste. Y si fuera poco, se atrevió a insultar sus espermios cuando son totalmente fértiles. Ella es la culpable, se la pasa comiendo hot dog y la tienen en sobrepeso. Eso daña en la dificultad de poder quedar encinta.

Por supuesto, ella tiene toda la responsabilidad. Después de todo es la que llevará a su hijo en el vientre.

Frunce el ceño. Teniendo ese tema en el cerebro no hace nada más que desanimarlo y recobrar la frustración.

Se levanta de la cama, mira el cielo oscurecido desde la ventana. Da media vuelta. Abre la puerta del cuarto y sale. Camina rápido por el pasillo pasando por el living.

― ¿Adónde vas? ―sí, el de cabello colorado no se ha movido de su blandito y cómodo sofá. Es que es muy blandito. No, enserio.

―A desaparecer. ―responde con sabor a adustez en la voz. Abre y cierra la puerta manifestando el carácter. Fuerte portazo tiritando casi por completo el departamento.

Arthur no irá a su verdadero hogar. Otro sitio lo espera. Quiere beber, _beber _y olvidar.

...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pueden odiar a Arthur por ese pensamiento machista, pero sé que a ningún le gustaría que le insultaran su fertilidad. Eso es herirle el orgullo. Pero a mí no me interesa, me preocupa más Emily.

Sé que a varias les causó gracias por la profesión de Francis(xD). Pensé mucho quien podría hacer el papel del médico. Francis es el adecuado, a pesar de ser un degenerado y saber del amor, creí que también encajaría en su profesión médica :3

No quedó tan mal y eso que todavía no termina su participación en el fic. Y…participación especial de Escocia, jajajajaja. Fue divertido invitarlo al fic. Chiquillo ardiente pelirrojo de relaciones inestable, si te haces homosexual creo que resultará xD

Bueno, realmente este fic no estaba dentro de mis proyectos, pero la idea me ganó y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Habiendo muchos fic's de maravillosos y lindos mpreg, embarazos no deseados, etc, etc. Quise salir de lo común. Una pareja en la búsqueda de tener un bebé y que tienen mala suerte, es un tema de la realidad. Muchas buscan trucos y van al médico. Incluso pueden pasar nueve años y recién de tanto intentarlo el sueño de les cumple.

Algunas entran en peleas y en crisis.

Lo que dice Francis sobre la principal función del sexo lo leí en internet, mientras buscaba información sobre el tema.

Obviamente nunca se debe olvidar la idea de adoptar ;D

Les dejo algunos datos sobre los trucos peligrosos y entre más:

●En el hombre es muy importante dejar del tabaco para mejorar la calidad a los espermatozoides. El cigarro causa impotencia. Y el beber alcohol puede afectar en el desarrollo de los niños. Por lo menos dejar 20 cigarrillos hacen el milagro en el hombre. Y la mujer, 10.

●En un diario inglés _British Journal of Phamacology, _publicó los resultados de los estudios del efecto de la cafeína en la fertilidad de la mujer. Afecta a las tropas de Falopio haciendo que la actividad muscular sea lenta, dificultando el viaje del espermatozoide al óvulo. Claro, si el consumo no es moderado.

●Tomar jugo de zanahoria con jengibre ayuda aumentar el número de espermatozoides.

●El peso en la mujer también implica para quedar embarazada. Se les hace difícil siendo muy delgada y estando en sobre peso, ya que suelen asociarlos a trastornos hormonales.

●El famoso truco del agua mineral… ¡NO LO HAGAN! ¡ES PELIGROSO! Truco dice, si la mujer se hace un lavado vaginal con el agua mineral adentro por diez minutos, limpiará las trompas de Falopio. No llegará jamás a las trompas. Puede generarse infecciones vaginales que posiblemente afecten a la fertilidad. Además, eliminan los gérmenes buenos y no los malos, lo que puede producir más problemas en el flujo vaginal.

Así que…si conocen a amigas, hermanas, primas, cuñadas, abuelas, tías, sexo indefinido que van hacer ese truco ¡Deténganlas!

Por cierto, sobre el nombre femenino para NyoRomano no le quise llamarle Chiara. Simplemente no me agrada. Además Caterine se usa mucho en el sur de Italia. Y me asombra el ingenio que tienen muchas al llamarle Lovina. Dios, no piensen tanto que les puede hacer mal xD

Ah, y los datos sobre FemUSA dice no ser fanáticas de las hamburguesas, si no de los hot dog. De todas formas come chatarra xD

Antonio fértil everywhere!

Ahora seguiré escribiendo el segundo y último capítulo. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Seguirán en campaña? ¿La relación se terminará para siempre? ¿Escocia se hará homosexual? xD

Solo diré, hay sorpresas para el siguiente cap.

Todas sus dudas dudosas se resolverán el siguiente capítulo. Aquí, a la misma hora(?), en esta misma pagina, con esta misma enclenque de autora =3

¡Feliz día de Calentín! ¡Nos vemos!

**¡Dejen Review's!**

**¡Por el amor!**

**(?)**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Juego de tiempos. Métodos, trucos, entre otras cosas para tener un bebé. Arthur va salir medio machista, pero es por el momento, deben entenderlo también. No Lemon. Y NyoUSA es tierna. Es un fic educativo y hetero.

**Pareja: **UKxFemUSA/ArthurxEmily.

**Otras Parejas:** EspañaxFemRomano/AntonioxCaterine y FranciaxFemCanadá/FrancisxMaguerite.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Es de mañana. Se manifiesta el bostezo al tener un poquito de sueño cuando recién se encuentra desayunando. Una taza café, infaltable para despertar. Dos tostadas con mantequilla, el cual se derriten por la alta temperatura.

El timbre suena acaparando su atención. ¿Quién vendrá a visitarle a esta hora? ¿Qué hora son?… Según el matinal son las once y media. ¿Será su hermana? Lo duda, a estás horas trabaja en el jardín de niños. Bien, como sea. Interrumpe su desayuno estando en pijama, camisa y pantalones con muchos diseños de su orgullosa nacionalidad y pantuflas de osito rosado. Abre la puerta.

― ¿Eh? ―frente a sus luminosos azules con gran ramo de rosas rojas se expande por toda su visualización, sin poder ver a la persona escondida. Luego la mirada intenta recorrer la entrada de la casa. Unos hombres de gorra blanca van entrando dejando coronas de flores, chocolates, globos donde tienen escrito "I love you". Y un gran corazón formado por rosas de colores donde también tiene escrito "I love you".

Bien…está completamente segura que hoy no es el día de San Valentín, ni su cumpleaños. Quizás sea un admirador secreto.

Posteriormente, sus preguntas son resueltas al ver a la persona detrás del gran ramo. Un desconocido quien le entrega una carta para irse enseguida, mencionándole un "Perdone al hombre". Todos esos tipos desaparecen de su entrada.

Emily pestañea, sosteniendo en sus brazos el ramo de rosas. Decide leer la carta, silenciosa. Se asombra al leer el nombre de la persona responsable de todo el desorden al frente de la puerta.

―_Forgive me_. Perdón por lo de ayer, Emily.

La muchacha alza la mirada asombrada, sintiendo un apretón en el pecho donde apenas puede tragar con facilidad. El corazón le comienza a latir con fuerza y mariposas en el estómago hacen una danza. No es cierto que Arthur haya gastado el dinero en todas las presentaciones, ¿o sí? Siente las mejillas ruborizarse. Cielos, parece una chiquilla de quince años cociendo el amor. Y esa etapa ya pasó en su vida. O…a lo mejor olvidó esa sensación y lo detallado que es el británico, quien se acerca a paso lento y pausado, mientras lo observa de pies a cabeza.

¿Dónde demonios anduvo? La camisa la lleva fuera del pantalón con unas partes dentro pero desordenadas. El cuello de la prenda está arrugado y un tanto sucio. La camisa completa está arrugada. Y el pantalón peor. No, el cabello se encuentra peor. Las rubias hebras separadas de las otras como si tuvieran frizz. Arthur es un desorden. Ni siquiera lleva una corbata puesta.

Llega frente a ella.

―No debí decirte esas palabras ―dice sincero y un tanto tímido―. No debo responsabilizarte solamente a ti…, ni tú a mí. Ambos estamos en esto y lo deseamos.

No sabe exactamente si a su inglés le cayó un coco en la cabeza por estar acá. No obstante, arruinar el momento no es bueno. Por lo menos le da las disculpas, y vaya manera de hacerlo dándole sorpresas.

Surca los labios. Cierra los parpados. Aspira el aroma de las rosas y luego los abre.

―También te pido perdón. Se nos escapó de las manos ―ahora él se asombra―. Esto de tener un bebé nos está afectado negativamente ―los dos se dan cuenta de eso callando sus labios por segundos―. Adelante, bienvenido a casa. ―le sonríe. Están perdonados.

Kirkland entra sintiéndose un poco desconocido. De reojo nota en haber interrumpido en desayuno de su novia. Ahora recuerda que tiene hambre. Con lo único que se alimentó anoche fue con bebida alcohólica, despertando a las siete de la mañana en el bar. Gracias a los consejos del sabio mesero de sesenta y cinco años, llevando cuarenta años de matrimonio con su señora, quien le dijo que no era un mal muchacho y debía ir a pedirle disculpas a su novia. Además, al viejito le recordaba su juventud. Él fue quien animó a levantarse de la silla y salir a toda velocidad a las tiendas de flores gastando todo el dinero.

También le mencionó otros consejos y un poco de su historia, ayudándolo en razonar.

―Pensaba… ―articula mientras ella deja el ramo sobre la mesa― en ir otra vez al médico, pero sin pelear.

Las manos se detienen. Su novio le da más sorpresas cada segundo que pasa. Voltea.

―_Sure? _―pregunta. Le chico acierta. Ella sonríe. Están dispuestos a intentarlo cuantas veces sean necesarias, ganarán la batalla en formar una familia. No aguanta más y lo abraza, recostando su cabeza en el pecho, sintiendo la textura de la camisa y el aroma…― Hueles a ―se aleja y olfatea―…licor…ron…alcohol.

Jones lo fulmina con la mirada, acusadora. Arthur suelta una risita simpática para que no lo trate de culpable, mucho menos en estropear la armónica situación. Sencillo, le cuenta la verdad. No es insultado. Emily lo toma con naturalidad y lo deja pasar. Sin embargo…

―No vas a ir así a la consulta ―le reprocha la apariencia llevada. Se le ocurre una excelente idea―. ¡Aprovechemos de ducharnos juntos!

― ¡N-No! ―se sonroja al imaginarlo. Perfectamente puede esperar su baño y luego ser su turno― No te preocupes por mí…yo…

La norteamericana cruza los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acortando las distancias. Acerca la boca, suave y delicada sin rozar con la masculina.

―Sabes que igual lo deseas. ―le susurra bajito y sensual para enseguida alejarse y guiñar un ojo. Toma la mano de Arthur guiándolo al baño.

El inglés cae ante los encantos estadounidenses.

* * *

><p>Hora de la consulta con el mismo médico, Francis Bonnefoy. Experto en ginecología y obstetricia. Fuera de la profesión, un degenerado, buen amigo de la pareja principal y novio de la hermana de Emily.<p>

―Si van hacer el mismo espectáculo de ayer, les recomiendo que se vayan. ―dentro de su gran papel no desea volver a pasar por lo mismo. Tuvo que dar explicaciones a todas sus pacientes inventándoles una historia.

―No vamos a pelear, te lo aseguro. ―le dice Arthur dándole confianza. Emily también acierta y da su promesa de portarse súper bien, como la pareja de enamorados en campaña.

Sin más preámbulos, Francis los hace entrar y cierra la puerta. Ahora sí comienza el inicio de formar una familia. El francés ya con los datos tomados en consulta de ayer, solo le queda ordenar y ajustar los importantes procedimientos que deben tomar Arthur y Emily. Una lista, un horario de una dieta balanceada para la chica eliminándole el café totalmente y cualquier producto con cafeína. Que lo remplace por el té con leche. Todo le va estricto. Siente que a su cuñado se le está pasando un poco la mano, incluso se rigurosa los días fértiles haciendo dibujos lindos para que ambos entiendan.

Para el inglés, tendrá que dejar completamente de lado el alcohol y el cigarro. Puede ir a fiestas, a juntarse con sus amistades, pero sin tomar ni fumar. No importa, lo acepta. Todo sea por el futuro de ser padres primerizos.

También el profesional les recomienda unos remedios que podrían ayudarlos…sin embargo, prefiere a que no. Más allá de explicarles y ordenarles un módulo estricto, solo les dice con sinceridad y con sus conocimientos…

―No se lo tomen tan apecho ―les aconseja―. No busquen al bebé, él los encontrará cuando menos lo esperan. Solo relájense, disfruten…viajen a un lugar que les gustaría ir. Vayan a crearse unas vacaciones, les ayudará a despejarse del tema.

―Pero…

―Háganlo ―le corta amable al británico. No lo dice para que no tengan un bebé, solo escúchenlo―. No se estresen y pásenla bien. Les quiero decir que el estrés afecta a la reproducción de la ovulación ―extiende los labios haciéndoles entender. Ellos se observan, tal vez…deberían darse unas vacaciones―. Simplemente manejen una vida sana, vayan de vacaciones y se relajen. ―termina guiñándoles.

¿Le van hacer caso a Francis? ¿Irse de vacaciones? ¿Relajarse? ¿Y el trabajo?

Primero lo pensarán, por lo menos una semana les basta para decidir a que lugar viajar. Por mientras harán la dieta saludable intentando calmar las ansias. Olvidar el tema, pero sin alejarlo de sus planes.

La semana para ellos es difícil. Arthur se desase de todos los cigarrillos guardados hasta debajo de la cama. Los ceniceros de alto valor y calidad también los vota a la basura, sin importar que alguno estuviera firmado por un famoso. Si ve un cenícero en la casa, la ansiedad volverá a él, y esa no es la idea. Sencillamente, elimina todo, incluso las cenizas.

Emily lo acompaña, por supuesto. Y él a ella. No habrá más cafeína en el desayuno, ni para mantenerse despierta. No habrá más en la casa, ni en el trabajo, ni en ningún lugar. ¿Cómo lo hará si le ofrecen? Fácil, fuerza de voluntad. Ah, y los deliciosos hot dog han muerto en su vida. Mierda, y tanto que le gustan…

Sí, los primeros días sí son complicados.

Y peor cuando alguien cercano te invita a lo que has dejado, como en el caso del británico. Cree que no es malo aceptar la invitación de Gilbert a una _grandiosa_ fiesta sin ningún significado. Además, Francis le dijo que deben relajarse y pasarla bien. La noche es joven. Todavía es joven. Y podrá lidiar con la fiesta, obviamente sin quedarse hasta el otro día, ya que su novia está con dolor de cabeza por lo cual no podrá acompañarlo. Les manda saludos a sus amigos.

Un vaso lleno de cerveza. Amarillento y cristalino. La espuma no se disuelve a la espera de alguien que desea absorberle. La mano de Gilbert le vuelve a ofrecer. Arthur no quiere.

― ¡¿Debes estar bromeando? ―exclama el albino sintiéndose en una película de terror. Es imposible creerle. Nadie le cree en su humilde pero grandioso hogar. Nadie― Bebé.

―No, Gilbert ―hace su mano a una lado, alejando ese veneno. De todas formas, Kirkland tiene ganas de beber un poco. Se le hace agua a la boca, por eso tiene en su mano una mini botella de jugo natural―. No quiero tomar.

Esto es una broma de mal gusto. O Arthur sabe hacer buenas bromas.

―A lo mejor está enfermo. ―opina el danés rascándose la caballera, cuando el noruego de igual manera tiene esa duda, sin demostrarlo con sus gestos.

El germano mayor entrecierra los ojos carmesí, examinando al rubio, averiguando algún indicio de enfermedad mortal.

― ¿Tienes fiebre? ―pregunta tocándole la frente, a lo que al instante su mano es despreciada.

―No tengo fiebre ―responde exasperado―. Solo no quiero tomar. ¿Tan complicado les hace entender?

―No es eso ―menciona el alemán sentándose en el sofá―. Lo complicado es creerte que no quieras beber ni una cerveza. ―dirige la mirada al inglés. Serio. Incierto.

Arthur frunce el entrecejo devolviéndole el gesto.

―No me importa si me creen o no. Solo déjenme tomar ―dice todo recorrido con soberbia hasta detenerse al observar su pequeña y santa botella. Se avergüenza al sentirse como un niño―…mi jugo.

―Ps… ¡Jajajajajajaja! ―y Gilbert no aguanta la risa de la expresión del rubio― ¡Es un chiste! ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Arthur tomando jugo en una fiesta! ¡Jajajaajajaja!

Es demasiado. Se burlan. Si supieran por qué lo hace…

Todos ellos le tendrán envidia después, ya lo verán. Ellos quedarán solterones y amargados.

Y no puede soportar la risa del germano, ni del danés quien recién se puso a reír. Entra en cólera.

― ¡Bien, suficiente! ―con ese grito de enojo los hace callar poniéndose de pie― No sé para qué vine, demonios. ―se va directo a la puerta mientras las miradas se posan en él. E informa que se larga del lugar, maldiciéndolos de modo mascullado.

Desaparece, cerrando la puerta.

Los bebedores yacen en total silencio. Están desconcertados. No debieron molestarlo. Si no quería tomar…bueno, era cosa de él y era sano. Debieran tomar su ejemplo.

―Tal vez…sea su hermano gemelo malvado ―aporta Den. El noruego lo observa de reojo por su estupidez que crece cada día―. En las telenovelas siempre salen.

Los fiesteros prefieren seguir con lo suyo y no prestarle atención.

* * *

><p>¿Recuerdan que Francis les dijo que se tomaran vacaciones? Pues, hacen caso. Estar rodeados de <em>imbéciles<em> no les ayudaría para nada, menos teniendo las cosas que se les prohibieron al frente de sus ojos. Lo mejor era irse lejos. Tomaron la decisión al terminar la semana. Era bueno relajarse y olvidarse del tema que los tiene tan estresados. Divertirse, ir a la playa, comprar prendas, pasear, todas esos panoramas los haría despejarse sintiendo el aire de la juventud un tanto perdida en sus cuerpos.

Su destino veraniego: Hawái.

Hermoso lugar. Una maravilla en las aguas y la naturaleza. El ambiente les hacía volar e imaginar. No verían lo que no quieren mencionar que arruinan su futuro.

Pasaron un mes en la isla, un mes completo lleno de entretención, nuevas adrenalinas donde Emily era la que lo pasaba mejor. Estaba emocionada con cualquier cosa que le pareciera divertido. Arthur tuvo que tranquilizarla varias veces. Claro, le gustaba verla sonreír dejando liberar su personalidad extrovertida, pero no quería que se fuera al extremo o tener la locura de lanzarse en paracaídas.

Así, los días pasaban. Sus mentes se encontraban en otro lugar. De repente veían películas de todo tipo, incluso las aburridas que le gustaban al anglosajón, según ella. Todo era perfecto. Ninguno se acordaba de la necesidad de tener un hijo. Kirkland creía que era mejor así, dejar las cosas como están ahora, vivir la vida. Además, si tuvieran un hijo, la responsabilidad sería bastante grande. No era cuestión de "vamos a tener un bebé", si no también tener lo medios para recibirlo. ¿Qué le iba dar? Bien, la pareja tenían un trabajo estable, no obstante… ¿les alcanzaba para mantener a un niño requiriendo de millones de necesidades? Aparte de limpiarle las pompis. Y…dios… ¿Emily embarazada? Estaría peor que antes. Le mandaría a comprar hasta lo inexistente, por ejemplo una sandía a las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Dónde demonios iba a encontrar una sandía a esa hora? Y ni pensar si la pide en invierno.

Era complicado ahora que lo analizaba bien.

Suspiró.

Revolver la crema en un molde no ayudaría mucho que digamos, menos en desconcentrarse. De repente reaccionó al sentir una especie de suavidad helada en su mejilla. Parpadeó y miró a la americana.

―Parece que estás en otro mundo. ―dijo sonriente y muy animada acompañando al mayor en preparar un postre. Lame el dedo responsable de haberlo manchado.

―Eso creo. ―respondió sin más. Parecía ido. A Jones le comenzó a molestar. Pensaba que iban a cocinar animados, no amargados. Debía hacerlo regresar a la tierra.

Tomó impulso acercándose a él. Abrió un poco la boca liberando su lengua. La deslizó con cuidado y rápido desapareciendo la crema que tenía Arthur en el rostro. Luego se alejó.

El joven europeo sintió una descarga hasta en el alma. Por lo menos aquel gesto de seducción funcionó en regresar a la realidad. Giró la cabeza confundido y ruborizado.

La crema que tenía hecha Emily pasó a su nivel de chantillí por el constante batido, recogiendo un poco más en sus manos, pasándola por toda la cara de su novio. Era más divertido tirarse crema, que preparar el postre.

Y Arthur exclamó un poquito enojado, devolviéndole el gesto. Emily se lo devolvió otra vez. Y siguieron así armando un desorden en la cocina, machándose de sus prendas de vestir, su piel y sus cabellos. A lo que se transformó de un juego inocente a uno más adulto, devorándose los labios mientras sentían el sabor de la crema en sus paladares. También, aquella mezcla se esparcía por las blanquecinas piernas de la joven, brindando más sensualidad a lo que el inglés la aprovechó en acariciarlas.

El calor se estaba apoderando de ellos. La locura les consumía llevándolos al placer sexual.

Es que…la locura se apoderó de sus cuerpos y mentes. No había freno.

* * *

><p>Semanas después de su llegada a su domicilio, todo comienza ir normal. Sus cortas vacaciones fueron un total relajo planeando en viajar otra vez el próximo mes a un lugar paradisiaco distinto, aunque eso es muy apresurado y gastarían. Lo mejor es ocupar ese mes en juntar el dinero. De ese modo, dejan pasar el siguiente mes, con calma y tranquilidad. Por alguna extraña razón sienten una gran armonía a su alrededor aumentando su fuerza de voluntad de decir <em>no<em> a tal cosa, sin percatarse que se ha trasformado en parte de sus vidas. Se acostumbraron.

Es para bien.

Es de día. Emily le ordenó a Arthur que por favor no cocine y que fuera a comprar el almuerzo preparado en restaurantes, supermercados, en donde sea. La idea no es enfermarse del estómago. Por mucho amor que le tiene a su pareja, debe ser sincera intentando no herirle el orgullo, cosa sin buenos resultados.

A pesar de todo, el inglés va a comprar el almuerzo hecho. Cuando regresa lo prepara en sus platos correspondientes dejándolos sobre la mesa al lado de los servicios y el vaso de jugo de piña. Avisa a la norteamericana sobre el almuerzo servido. Ella tenía bastante hambre desde que se levantó, por eso apresura el paso sentándose en la silla, tomando el tenedor en sus manos. Lista.

Arthur toma asiento con calma. Alza la mirada al frente. Sube una ceja al notar una extraña mueca en el perfil americano.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres comer?

―No…no tengo hambre ―pero si hace un momento tenía muchas ganas de comer―. Voy al baño. ―se levanta de la silla abandonando el almuerzo. Se dirige al tocador no sintiéndose bien, tampoco es grave. Puede ser un simple…em…tal vez el desayuno le cayó mal. Posiblemente la leche se expiró.

Se mira en el espejo. Abre el grifo del lavamanos, dejando correr el agua el cual lo sirve en un vaso para beber un poco. Cierra. Respira hondo estando más tranquila. Bien, ya pasó. Solo fue un susto. Un pequeño mareo y nauseas, nada más.

Alza la mirada, pensativa. ¿Qué acaba de tener? Se asombra, se altera, se desconcierta. Rápidamente se acaricia el vientre. Se levanta la blusa solamente lo necesario para averiguar si le ha crecido o es su imaginación. Sigue intacta, claro a simple viste. ¿Pero su interior?

Rayos. ¿Dónde dejó el test de embarazo? Está segura de haber guardado uno en su cartera en caso de emergencia, presentimiento o inseguridad. ¡Y ahora siente todo eso! Sale corriendo del baño con nervios de punta, gritándole a Arthur si ha visto su cartera. Sí, su habitación, sobre la pequeña silla.

Al verla en ese estado, se pone de pie yendo al cuarto. Y le pregunta que sucede. Puede tener miles de respuestas absurdas como ver un fantasma o algo así.

Mientras, la joven hurga en lo más profundo de su cartera, hallando al fin el aparato inteligente. Voltea.

―Arthur ―informa―, me haré el test.

― ¿Eh? ―se confunde― ¿Por qué tan repentino?

―Presentimiento. ―dice jugando con el test entre sus dedos. Posteriormente regresa al baño y se encierra.

Kirkland toma asiento en el sillón de la sala. Deja caer su mentón sobre su mano, pensando. ¿Si sale positivo, qué hará? ¿Qué es lo primero que hará? Ni siquiera sabe cambiar un pañal y…aguantar sus llantos.

_No Arthur, no pienses así. _Sacude la cabeza alejando esas malas ideas. No debe precipitarse.

Exhala. Tener que esperarla es una eternidad. ¿No es posible saber el resultado más rápido? Quizás hubo un problema, no le resultó, se echó a perder…

Y su espera al puro estilo de estar en un hospital termina al oír el sonido de la puerta abrir. Sobresalta y se pone de pie. No avanza hacia ella, la rubia lo hace manteniendo la vista descendida, sosteniendo el test de embarazo.

― ¿Có-Cómo te fue? ¿Qué di-dice el test? ―claro, los nervios le aparecen aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrado por todas las veces que pasaron por lo mismo. La chica no le responde― ¿Emily?

―Yo… ―habla tensa, presionando el aparato, sin continuar.

El mayor está en silencio, su única acción es mirarla. Traga con dificultad.

―Arthur yo… ―una vez más intenta continuar, pero una sensación la detiene.

El nombrado la entiende. Relaja los hombros y suspira. Cierra los parpados lamentando el negativo resultado. Era lo esperado. El tratamiento dado por Francis no funcionaría de un día para otro. Y lo lamenta por Emily, sabe cuantas son las ganas de tener un bebé.

―_Never mind _―el europeo quiere darle ánimos para que no se sienta sola en esto y mucho menos amargarle el día―. De todas formas creo que es mejor por ahora-

― ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ―exclama surcando los labios, más extenso de los que suele hacer siempre. Mucho más. Por la alegría mantenida al saber el resultado dentro del tocador. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, desahogarse. Compartir su alegría con alguien, con su novio. Ahora tiene una vida en su vientre que debe cuidarla más que bien.

Y sus hermosos orbes de tonalidad marina poseen aquel brillo que dicen muchos. El brillo especial que siempre aparece al estar encinta. Simplemente, está feliz. Y nadie le robará esta felicidad tan enorme y anhelada.

No obstante, Arthur abre la boca para decir cualquiera cosa, lo que sea. Y nada. La garganta le presiona. La cabeza le da un poco de vueltas hasta darse cuenta de la situación. Mirar directamente al semblante de su pareja.

Ella…ella…ella está…

― ¡¿En-En-Enserio? ―pregunta asombrado sintiendo un sentimiento inusual― ¡¿Es enserio?

―Salió positivo. ―le muestra el resultado de la vida. Ahí lo ve. No miente.

Cielos, no puede creerlo. Su asombro pasa a otra etapa, impresionado. Luego a fascinado, maravillado. Suelta una risita. Emily lo mira extraña, ¿no estará enfermo? No lo está, solo quiere creerle. Va ser papá. Un papá muy guapo, y con la mujer que ama.

Ahora extiende la risa totalmente alegre y contento tomando por la cintura a la norteamericana, elevándola y abrazándola, repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Voy hacer papá!". Enseguida de toda la felicidad compartida, la deja delicadamente en el suelo. Le sostiene el rostro y la besa miles de veces, mientras la joven tiene una sonrisita por aquel comportamiento. Bueno, es natural. No debe decirle nada que lo desanime.

Juntan sus frentes. Juntan sus miradas. Sonríen al mismo tiempo. El de ojos verdes procede abrazarla. Emily aun no suelta el test, lo quiere guardar por un tiempo. Luego se separan. Arthur no deja de sonreír.

―Esto va ser un delirio, pero ―dice, ella lo escucha atenta, risueña―…con esto a Francis le voy hacer un altar.

Realmente es una locura.

* * *

><p>― ¡Ashu~! ―Francis estornuda en pleno almuerzo al aire libre con su novia canadiense.<p>

― ¿Estás resfriado, Francis? ―pregunta preocupada ladeando la cabeza, dejando de lado lo tallarines sobre su plato.

―No lo creo ―se repone limpiándose la nariz con la servilleta. Está seguro que no es síntomas de resfrío, pero―. Siento un escalofrío en mi espalda.

No tiene buen presentimiento.

* * *

><p>A la de ojos azules le parece gracioso el delirio de su pareja. No es para tanto como para hacerle un altar a su cuñado. Arthur le pregunta por qué se ríe, ¿acaso por lo dicho? ¿En verdad está mal de la cabeza? ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No hará ningún altar al idiota barbudo, tampoco se lo merece y no lo va hacer. Además no tiene el dinero para hacer algo así. Solo fue…un delirio de la felicidad que lo cegó.<p>

La diversión femenina comienza a cambiar, sin desaparecer la extensión de los labios. Los parpados se cierran donde el escape de pequeñas lagrimas se hacen notar y llamar la atención del joven inglés.

― ¿Por qué lloras? ―un poco nerviosos siente, se preocupa en sus ideas de que ella a lo mejor le duele alguna parte del cuerpo, sin embargo a pesar de esas lágrimas sigue sonriendo más radiante que el mismo sol.

―De tanto intentarlo…al fin funcionó ―contesta usando sus manos como pañuelo sobre sus ojos―. _I'm happy. _

Por supuesto. No obstante, intentarlo no es la palabra. Solamente se dejaron llevar en un relajo. Disfrutar del placer y no de las preocupaciones obligadas. No le quiere llevar la contra, menos acabarle la ilusión. Simplemente, como les dijo Francis, no hay que buscar al bebé, él los buscará solo cuando menos lo esperan.

En todo caso…

Curca los labios.

―_I'm also happy_. ―también se encuentra contento, llevando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, analizando el siguiente e importante paso jamás ocurrido por su cabeza. ¿Por qué tendría que pensarlo ahora? No lo sabe. Solo lo siente. Su corazón lo obliga.

Traga. Su expresión se torna seria. Piensa, analiza otra vez. Ella lo percibe y alza la vista.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Emily…escucha…yo… ―por inercia, desliza sus dígitos por las mejillas delicadas de la joven― Con todo esto yo… ―"yo, yo", repitiendo no va llegar a ninguna parte. Tiene que ser directo o la aburrirá― ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Silencio. Nada. La única reacción existente es el corazón de Emily, saltando y bombardeando a miles. Su cuerpo está inmóvil. Quieta, paralizada. No es el mundo real.

Y por ese silencio, tal vez no le gustó la propuesta. Debe corregir rápido.

―Si-Si quieres seguir con-conviviendo no tengo ningún proble-

― ¡Claro que quiero! ―de improviso, se lanza encima sujetándolo del cuello, haciéndole temblar las piernas y no aguantar el peso (no quiere decir que esté gorda, es al tomar vuelo no estar preparado para atraparla), lo cual da el resultado de caer al suelo― ¡Acepto, acepto, acepto!

― ¡Hey! ¡Ahora debes tener más cuidado! ―Arthur se enfada por ese descuido en su estado. Aunque no cree que haya pasado algo malo. Ella cayó encima suyo, y retarla ahora seguramente le corregiría el "Sí."

Baja la mirada a su pecho. La cabellera dorada y ondulada yace recostada. Las manos le envuelven la espalda sin moverse ni un centímetro. Quiere verle el rostro. Si se ha dormido o si se encuentra bastante cómoda, al contrario suyo. Tener la espalda en el suelo no es agradable.

A pesar de no poder verle la expresión, ella enmarca una sonrisa serena mientras sus ojos los tiene sellados. Es amigable estar de esta manera. Se siente feliz. Que este momento no se acabe jamás. Lo abraza más presionado, soltando un murmuro.

Bien, no podrá sacársela de encima hasta que la americana quiera. Vamos, compartir un abrazo en el suelo en una situación tan hermosa no es de todos los días y no se repetirá. Surca los labios. Exhala. Mueve los brazos y deposita sus manos en la espalda de su novia, comenzando un leve masaje.

El ambiente es otro. Lo sienten.

Ya no se abrazan los dos.

Se abrazan tres.

Al fin, al fin formaran su futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

¿Y bien? ¿Se casaron? Pues no. La fecha la tienen lista. Se casaran después de que Emily de a luz.

.

Una vez más con el gineco-obstetra Francis Bonnefoy, pero en esta ocasión hará una ecotomografía a Emily con sus maravillosos cinco meses de embarazo. Para Arthur son cinco meses de supervivencia. Sabía que Emily le pediría a las cuatro de la madrugada una sandía en invierno. Obviamente no la consiguió, solo le compró sandía enlatada. Ni siquiera sabía que existían. Por lo menos con eso le calmó el hambre y no pudo dormir en todo esa noche. Lo único que espera ansioso, que nazca su hijo.

La estadounidense se recuesta en la camilla. Se levanta la camisa mostrando el vientre que ha crecido, mientras el inglés yace a su lado sentado en una silla, curioso con esa pantalla donde saldrá la imagen de su hijo.

―Muy bien Emily, te aplicaremos el gel ―menciona Francis haciendo el procedimiento dicho por toda la barriga―. ¿Haz comido mucho?

―Que no ha comido será la pregunta. ―corrige Arthur, atento al monitor. Aparecen imágenes borrosas. ¿Cómo demonios Francis puede ver que está sano o no su hijo o hija?

―Jejejeje…es el hambre. ―suelta Emily entre risitas culpables. No podía aguantar el hambre… ¡Debe comer por dos!

―Así veo, la tienes bastante grande ―el galo también ríe, regresando a su trabajo―. Uhm…primero veamos si viene sano.

―Después nos dices si es niña o niño. ―está ansiosa con saber su sexo.

Francis va viendo la pantalla, mientras desliza el parado por el vientre materno en movimientos circulares. De la nada, sonríe suave.

― ¿Qué prefieren, una mujercita o un varoncito? ―gira a ver los padres primerizos.

―Cualquiera. ―contesta ella. Luego mira a su novio, esperando la respuesta.

―Me gustaría una mujercita. ―dice un poquito cohibido.

― ¿Seguros? ―cuestiona Bonnefoy.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ―pregunta Emily, asustándose por la demora en responder del francés.

―Pues… ―sí, los hace esperar. No sabe como decirlo. No cree que _esto_ estuviera en sus planes.

― ¡Habla Francis! ―Arthur no soporta más y exclama.

― ¡No es bueno alterar a una embarazada con un bate! ―también sobresalta con la angustia si su bebé viene sano. Y sí, viene con su bate. Por precaución de asaltos a una ciudadana encinta.

―Cálmense, cálmense ―los hace relajar agitando las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo―. No es nada terrible. ¿Quieren oír su corazón? ―los desvía, ya que para decirles se debe ser precavido.

La joven pareja acierta.

El sonido de los latidos del corazón se hacen escuchar. Dentro de la consulta no existe ningún ruido más que solo el pálpito del órgano de la pequeña criatura desarrollándose. Sonido es hermoso, mucho más que la música clásica. No tiene descripción alguna, solo los que lo oyen pueden sentirlo. Se escucha potente, con firmeza. De seguro ese niño viene con un carácter fuerte como su padre, aquel, sin poder aguantar la emoción de la presión en su torso y unos nervios recorriéndole los sentidos, muestra una sonrisa y agacha la cabeza.

Emily lo observa y entrelaza su mano con la de él. También se presionan. Solo por oír el latido del pequeño corazón conocen nuevas emociones. Mágico.

―Se…oye bastante fuerte. ―agrega la chica, sonriente.

―Es como si fueran dos… ―con dificultad sigue el mayor. Se limpia con la mano libre sus parpados. Porque a pesar de creerse el frío, aquel latido le tocó y lo puso sensible. Cualquier hombre en su lugar oyendo por primera vez el corazón de su hijo es hermoso. Después levanta el rostro.

Y por el comentario hecho por Kirkland, el galo hace unas cuantas muecas decidiendo en hablar o no.

― ¿Por qué esa cara Francis? ―la rubia lo nota― ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Es malo?

―Tranquila, todo está perfectamente bien ―dice al instante―. ¿Quieren ver al bebé? ―pregunta, ellos aciertan por puesto. Cielos, aquí vamos― Iré dibujando con mi dedo en la pantalla.

Se extiende al monitor hacia la imagen lleno de garabatos según Arthur. Va delineando.

―Aquí está la cabecita ―mientras va informando, la pareja toma mucha atención―, aquí vemos las manitos, los pies…y se pueden dar cuenta que es un varón.

―Es un…niño. ―susurra el británico. Nuevamente sus labios se extienden. No importa su sexo, lo amará de todas maneras. Es su hijo. Sangre de su sangre.

―Y por acá ―Francis continúa haciendo una pausa para mirarles las caras de asombro―…vemos otra cabecita. Es una dama.

― ¿Qué…acabas de decir? ―Francis estaba confundido, ¿cierto? Acaba de decir que su bebé es un niño y ahora dice que es una niña. ¿De dónde demonios sacó el título de medicina?

En eso, Francis se pone de pie, acercándose a Arthur ante la mirada intrigada de Jones.

Deja caer su mano en el hombro inglés.

―_Bien fait_ Arthur, te vienen mellizos ―sonríe con picardía―. Una niña y un niño.

― ¡¿Son dos? ―sobresalta por la sorpresita guardada que el galo fue con mucha calma. ¿Cómo lo hará con dos bebés? ¡Ahora entiende porque Emily come tanto! No era por dos… ¡Era por tres!

― ¡Maravilloso! ―aunque ella está dichosa con la noticia.

Francis se aleja, con las ganas de darles doble felicitaciones. Seguramente más adelante harán una gran fiesta.

Arthur observa a su futura esposa por unos segundos.

―Bueno…seguramente es la recompensa de intentarlo varias veces. ―busca el lado bueno de haberle dado a la chica, mellizos. Después de todo sus espermios si están en perfectas condiciones. Se siente campeón.

―Tampoco es para que te subas el ego ―pero Francis le hace bajar la soberbia―. Antonio sigue siendo más fértil que tú.

― ¡Habrán paso, joder! ¡Mi señora va a dar a luz a mi cuarto hijo! ―de repente y hablando del Rey de Roma, se escucha la voz españolizada de Antonio corriendo por el pasillo del hospital.

Se asombran los tres dentro de la consulta. ¿Caterina ya va dar a luz?

― ¡Deja de gritar, que me alteras a mí, idiota! ―en tanto la italiana va acostada en la camilla siendo empujada a máxima velocidad por los enfermeros al pabellón. Con los gritos del español la alteran más junto con las contracciones. Se acabó. El próximo mes comprará el anillo mensual, ya se les cumplió en la búsqueda de una niña para no estar sola entre puros hombres.

― ¡Cálmese y respire por la boca! ―aconseja el enfermo.

― ¡Esto intento, pero es complicado! ―Antonio responde a gritos al borde del colapso.

― ¡Me refiero a la señora, no a usted!

De ese modo tan tranquilo y hermoso, entran al sitio donde Caterina dará a luz, dejando un silencio dentro del hospital.

Todo es tranquilo.

Arthur se asusta porque quizás le va tocar vivir eso. Y el doble.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Emily lo agarra del cuello de la camiseta, clavando amenazadoramente sus azules en los verdes.

―Más te vale hospitalizarme antes del doble parto. ―exige. Luego le pedirá a Francis los días aproximados para dar a luz.

―_O-Of course, my love._

Enserio, Arthur lo hará para no pasar lo mismo que Antonio. Menos mal que no le pide parto en el agua.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Cha chan! ¿Les gustó? ¿Me mató? ¿Uhm? Me compliqué con el final y pensé en darle un omake entretenido. Bien hecho Arthur, te vienen mellizos :3

Ando apurada, no puedo decir mucho. Solo gracias a las personas que leyeron y dejaron review's ^^

Saludos, cuídense, nos vemos en algún nuevo que fic que estoy haciendo con varias parejas, eh.

Besitos, bye bye!

**¿Review****'s?**


End file.
